Makuta (Species)
If you're looking for the character that was referred to "Makuta," go here. The name Makuta was a species name, as well as title, of the members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Around 100,000 years ago, the Makuta species were created by Mata Nui as the Brotherhood of Makuta, one of the known factions that used to serve the Great Spirit. All of the beings in the Makuta species were in the Brotherhood of Makuta, and all members of the Brotherhood were of the Makuta species. Powers & Abilities All of the Makuta species could produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. They were also shapeshifters by nature. However, it required a massive amount of energy to change form. Interestingly enough, the Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened some time before Teridax revealed that his organization was evil, over 1300 years ago. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in armor was a natural one, and gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now don't need to sleep or get tired, and couldn't get wounded as often. They also could shapeshift and create Kraata much more easily, and could activate any of their powers using only their mind, meaning they could defeat an enemy "without flexing a finger or taking a step". The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell was broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen in Bionicle Adventures #10 Time Trap, when Teridax's armor was shattered, his 'true' form was shown, Antidermis. If this energy wasn't contained it would eventually dissipate and the Makuta would die. Makuta could apparently sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other was not inside his/her armor. One notable thing about the species is that Makuta possess the ability to absorb other beings (including other Makuta) into themselves to grow in size, strength, and power. Their victims die from the process, but it's unknown whether the Makuta always possessed this power or that it was gained after evolving into pure energy. There were only a few known objects that could break a Makuta's armor: * Pridak's Shark Tooth Blade * Protosteel weapons * The gate to Metru Nui * Elemental powers * The Energy Storm * Protosteel eating-virus *Light Element *Shadow Element Makuta as a title Makuta as a title wasn't always seen as one, it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "The Makuta." Thus over time, the name 'Makuta' became as much a title as a species name. Trivia * The last known surviving Makuta were Teridax and Miserix. * Some Makuta had Toa Hagah teams. * Before evolving into pure energy, Makuta could not create Kraata as easily as they could after. They had to use another process which was longer, and the results were inferior. * Makuta were not immune to blasts of Shadow. * The Makuta were only created at one particular place, which was discovered by Axonn and Brutaka. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Races Category:Matoran Universe